EAJWALTM By BloodrageMushrambo
by BloodrageMushrambo
Summary: The Al-Qiada Slayer And Rusephine Competition For Mushrambo's Heart Takes A Dark Twisted Turn.


EAJWALTM by ~BloodrageMushrambo

Envy And Jealousy Will Always Lead To Murder. By Bloodrage Mushrambo

Rated M For Character Death, Blood Gore, Use Of A Date Rape Drug, One-Sided Sinshipping (Mushrambo x Rusephine), BeforeTheWarShipping (Dark King Of Enterra Mushrambo x Al-Qiada Slayer Of Earth), Rusephine Bashing, Anal Rape With A Samurai Sword, And Disection.

June 14, 2199. 1 Minute Rusephine Was Yelling Order To Her Minions, The Next Minute She Knocked Unconscious With Rohypnol, A Date Rape. This Was A Modified Version Of Rohypnol Because It Would Also Clot Her Blood. Rusephine Was Drugged, Bound, Gagged, And Blindfolded. Rusephine Heard Light Footsteps, They Were Probably Mushrambo's, But Was Mushrambo Capable Of Performing A Cruel Prank Like This? Maybe, Maybe Not. Rusephine Noticied That The Light Footsteps Stopped In Front Of Her. Rusephine Felt Silky Soft Hands Removed Her Blindfold. Maybe Mushrambo Did This Prank To Suprise Her. Unforetunately, Rusephine Found Herself Staring Into Emerald/Olive Green Eyes. Ryuma? Rusephine Thought. The Person In Front Of Rusephine Stepped Backwards So That Rusephine Could Have A Better Look. Rusephine Went From Confusion To Pure Anger. It Was That Slayer Mushrambo Hired Himself To Wipe Out The Human Race. The Al-Qiada Slayer Was Also Known By The Japanese As The Katana Rapist. The Al-Qiada Slayer Reached Into Her Pocket And Withdrew A Diamond Scapel. Rusephine Tried To Scream, But The Ball Gag Prevented Her From Vocalizing A Scream For Help. All Of A Sudden, Rusephine Felt An Excruciating And Unbearable Pain, Blood Rolled Down Her Face, And A Very Cool Breeze. Rusephine Realized That The Al-Qiada Slayer Had Surgically Removed Her Scalp. Out Of Nowhere, Rusephine Saw Darkness The Al-Qiada Slayer Gouged Out Her Eyes By Merely Using Her Slim Fingers. More Excruciating Pain Followed As The Al-Qiada Slayer Surgically Separated Her Face From Her Head. One By One, Rusephine Was Less Of A Bird Queen, As The Al-Qiada Removed Her Lips, Vocal Cords, Arms, Wings, Reproductive Organs, And Legs. Rusephine's Heart And Tongue Were The Last Of The Organs, The Al-Qiada Slayer Removed. Soon Rusephine Would Find Out Why The Japanese Call The Al-Qiada Slayer (The Katana Rapist). Rusephine's Thoughts Were Violently Interupted When She Felt The Most Indescribable Pain In The Universe, The Al-Qiada Was Sodomizing Her With A Katana, Blood Poured From Rusephine's Abused Anus. The Ordeal Lasted 8 Minutes. The Al-Qiada Slayer Destroyed The Katana By Throwing It Into A Lake Of Acid. The Very Last Thing Rusephine Heard Was The Al-Qiada Slayer's Voice. Al-Qiada: I Won. Bitch. Mushrambo's Heart Is Mine To Conquer, Envy And Jealousy Will Always Lead To Murder. The Al-Qiada Slayer Then Slit Rusephine's Throat With The Diamond Scapel. All Of A Sudden, Rusephine Stopped Moving, The Al-Qiada Put 2 Gloved Fingers On Rusephine's Throat. Rusephine Was Dead. December 14, 2200. 6 Months Later: Gabriel Was Deeply Worried, Rusephine Had Vanished 6 Months Ago Without A Trace. Right Now He Was Walking With The Remaining 7 Generals In The Middle Of A Vast Forest. Ryuma Spotted Something In The Distance. The Other Run Towards It. It Was An Abandoned Apartment. Mushrambo Opened The Door And Was Greeted By The Stench Of Death Itself. Mushrambo Told His Comrades To Search For The Origins Of The Unbearable Odor. Gabriel Was Walking Down A Hallway, When He Realized The Odor Was Coming From One The Rooms. With A Trembling Hand, Grabriel Opened The Door And A Blood Curdling Scream Was Heard Though Out The Abandoned Apartment. The 7 Generals Sped Towards The Direction Of Grabriel's Scream. When They Got There, Grabriel Was Vomiting And Crying His Eyes Out At The Same. The 7 Generals Looked Up. Right In The Center Of The Room Was Rusephine's Bloodless Mutilated Body. Mushrambo Cut The Rope That Bound Rusephine And Gently Laid Her On The Floor. Grabriel Cradled Rusephine's Lifeless Body In His Arms, Crying And Muttering How Sorry He Was For Not Protecting Her. Mushrambo Was Happy In A Twisted Sense Of Was, Stunned, Suprised, Impressed, Intriuged, And Oddly Satisfied. The Others Realized That Only A Monster With A Impressing Knownledge Of The Humanoid Body Could This Sort Of Damage. All Of Sudden, Mushrambo's Skilled Fingers Brushed Against Something That Was Rusephine's Abdomen And Back. It Said "Bitch-Ass-Cunt And On Her Back "Envy And Jealousy Will Always Lead To Murder. 2 Months Later. February 14, 2200: The Dark King Of Enterra Tied The Knot With The Al-Qiada Slayer. The Very Words Carved On Rusephine's Back Would Haunt The 7 Generals For The Rest Of Their Immortal Lives.


End file.
